


Suzy sheep

by orphan_account



Category: Peppa Pig (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 19:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14409327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Trash.





	Suzy sheep

It was a normal day in Peppa pig's town. The sun was shining, and Peppa had invited her best friend Suzy Sheep to play. 

Peppa strolled outside, where Suzy greeted her.

"Hello, Peppa!" Suzy said.

"Hello Suzy!" 

The door opened, and out stepped Peppa's little brother George. Peppa was unhappy. George was awfully annoying, and had an unhealthy obsession with dinosaurs.

"George should play with us today" Suzy said, brightly.

"NO!" yelled Peppa

"Too bad!" retorted George.

Suzy smirked evilly. "I know how to solve this argument!"

"With a compromise!" laughed Peppa 

Peppa has found a way to make everyone happy.

"No! Like this!"

From behind his back, George drew out a knife.

Everyone fell silent, and the only noise that could be heard was a dull, ripping sound.

Slowly, Peppa looked down. The knife was now buried in her stomach, blood leaking from the sides, spoiling the pretty red dress her mother had bought her. A dress she would never wear again. "Ouch! I'm telling mummy!"

With a snort, Peppa collapsed on the ground. Blood ran down her already soaked clothes, and onto the grass. "I leave all my belongings to Suzy Sheep." 

Using the last of her strength, Peppa raised her head to look at Suzy and George. She expected them to be either devastated or shocked, but instead, they looked oddly happy. There was a large grin on Suzy's face.

"It's too late for you!" Suzy smiled.

"NOOOOOOOO!" 

And with that, Peppa pig died.

Before either of them could say anything, a car pulled up, and out stepped Zoe Zebra. She was covered in bling from head to toe.

"Have you done it yet?" She asked. Then, Zoe set eyes upon the dead body, and smiled.

In robotic voices, George and Suzy replied, "It is done."

However, their answers were unnecessary, as the delight in Zoe's eyes proved she had definitely seen the dead form of Peppa Pig.


End file.
